A Kam Trash Fic
by KeeperofElvenHistory
Summary: While the rest of the gang is off hanging out, Tam and Keefe are left alone to hang out at Candleshade.
1. Chapter 1

It's was a calm night, stars blossomed across an ebony sky that draped over Candleshade like a warm blanket. Inside the towering castle of spyraling crystal, tension would crackle in between two boys sitting across from each other. Keefe, a rather handsome elderly with blond hair and stunning blue eyes would smirk at the boy across from him in a rather challenging manner. The other, who's name was Tam, glared back, tossing his silver bangs. "So Bangs Boy, what've you been up to lately? Drain the salt out of any oceans?" He'd tease, crossing his legs as he looked the boy up and down. Tam would sigh, narrowing his brilliant eyes. "The amount of salt I already posses is enough to beat your ass." Tam would retort, smirking a little. "Those are fighting words." Leeds would grin, standing up to lean over Tam slightly. "I don't start fights with toddlers." Tam would sniff, chuckling slightly. "Tam, I'm surprised at you! How dare you assume someone with my mastery of the comedic arts was a toddler!!" The boy would huff, sitting back down on the couch, this time next to Tam. The silver and raven haired boy would shift, eyeing the empath with a suspicious glance. "What, afraid I might bite?" The blond would tease, sliding ever so closer to the boy. "No, but your stupidity might be contagious." He'd huff, sliding farther down the couch and away from Keefe. "The more you scoot, the more I scoot!" The elf would laugh, slipping down the couch in pursuit of his edgily banged prey. "You'll never take me alive!" Tam would shout, suddenly launching himself off the couch and down the hallway. The shade would grin, quite pleased with himself as the other boy faded from view. His victory was short live however, as he soon relized he was quiet lost among the grand halls and various rooms for the mansion. "Well damn.." he'd mumble, looking around in all the various rooms. Most of them were ornamental, filled with nothing but pictures and large vauses. Muttering to himself, the teen would finally reach a door plastered in various stickers that he recognized all to well. Keefes door. "Well, at least I know where I am now." He'd mumble, opening the door with a sigh. "Why hello there!" A voice would chuckle, shutting the door behind him with a click. Tam would twirl around to see keep blocking his exit with a focus grin. "What was that about me not taking you alive? You look pretty alive to me!" He'd grin, stepping closer to Tam slightly. "Not my fault I don't know your house well! An entire family could live on one damn floor!" He'd mutter. Keefe would lean in, almost nose to nose with Tam. "Hmm...true, true. But you still lost!" The blond would grin, eyeing Tam up and down. "Fine, let's assume this was a contest, and that I didn't in fact lose. Why are you so eager to win?" The silver banged boy would question, sitting down on Keefe's bed, swinging his legs. "Well...I kinda wanted..a prize..of sorts!" Keefe would laugh, walking up to Tam, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Well, what is it?" The boy would ask, deciding to humor the blond empath. "Hmm..how about a kiss?" Keefe would smirk. Before anything could be done, the boy had pounced on the bed, holding Tam to the mattress with his rough for arms. Tam would give a small squeak, falling backwards, helpless under Keefe's strong grasp. The shade would gasp a little, thoughts bolting through his mind like a storm. Why did Keefe want a kiss? Why from him? Did he want one back? "Fine. But only one. And this is just because I want to get up!" Tam would snap, blushin a little. Keefe did not wait for the other to change his mind, quickly pressing his warm lips to Tam's humming slightly. Before long, however Keefe had been flipped onto his back, hands pinned above his head as the shade now smiled into their little make out. "Looks like I'm the winner now.." Tam would pant, pulling away from the empath, a trail of hot saliva connecting both of their tongues. "That was a..ngh~..cheap move Tam!" Keefe would groan through a small gasp. "Heh, never the less, I'm the winner now. So how about /my/ prize?" The elf would grin, leaning closer to the other so that their chests pressed together. Keefe would squirm under Tam, slightly aroused. "Oh yeah, and what do you want Bangs Boy?" He'd chuckle, blushing deeply. "Simple. I want us to fuck." Tam would whisper into the unsespecting blonds ear.


	2. Chapter 2

Keefe's eyes would widen as he'd look the well built boy topping him up and down. "W-wha~?" Keefe would quiver slightly. He had no problem whatsoever with fucking Bangs Boy until he screamed his pretty little head off but still, the empath was rather taken aback by the forward invitation. "You heard me. I want us to bang like it's going out of style." Tam would whisper seductively into the blonde's ear, his knee sliding up in between Keefe's thighs to sensually rub his hardening length. The shade would chuckle a little as the teen beneath him would squirm at the sudden gesture, biting back a moan of pleasure. "You like that, huh?" Tam would grin, his hot breath tickling the other's neck as he brought his warm lips to his ear. "Ngh~ Ahh~!" Keefe would moan, gripping the bed sheets as Tam gently licked and nibbled at his ear, tailing hot wet kisses down his perfect neck. The empath would blush furiously, biting his lip. "How on earth was he letting this cocky runt get away with topping him?!" He though indignantly. With a quick jolt, Keefe would push up, grabbing the shade roughly by his arms to flip him over on his back on hold him down. Both of the boys were sporting tight fitting silk pajamas that hugged their well built forms. "Thought you could try pulling one over on me huh? That was a /shady/ move Bangs Boy. I think I'm going to need to punish you for it." Keefe would chuckle, rolling the palm of his hand over the other boys crotch, barely touching it. Tam would moan, attempting to buck his hips into the empaths hands but to no avail. The blonde sadist would only move when he tried. "So impatient." Keefe would chuckle with a click of his tongue. "I'm afraid that you're going to have to work for what you want, darling." He'd laugh, triumph flaring within him as he felt the longing and burning arousement pulsating off of his trembling lover. Tam would whimper, eyes pleading as he looked up. Keefe himself would slowly adjust to a position that had him sitting up. The boy would soon have his pants unzipped and tossed across the bedroom floor. He'd gesture to his tight, soft grey boxers expectantly. "Well, Tammers, have at it." He'd smirk, looking down at Tam's flustered face. Tam would groan, he wanted dominance, sure...but the throbbing of his cock was so hard to ignore. The black haired boy would quiver, giving into the listing ache in his lower regions. His lips would trace the fabric slowly, soft mouth groping the enclosed formation of the member. The shade would blow a hot breath onto his lovers cock, smiling up at a very uncomfortable looking Keefe. He'd shimmy down the others undergarments, beginning to suck the head of the blondes hot dick almost instantly, his mouth glued to the manhood like a cock magnet. Above, the empath out shudder in ecstasy, biting back a rather loud moan. "S-so good~Ngh!" The boy would breath heavily as the other would shift his sweet lips up his solid, huge penis. Midway up the large member, Tam would groan, his throat tight and warm around Keefe. Slowly, his mouth would slide up his dick, finally consuming it in its fullness. Keefe would moan, not holding back as the entirety of him was consumed by Tams hot little mouth, his cock encased by the other boy's warm, wet throat. Tam would easily take the large, thick cock, moving his head up and down. His tongue would swirl around the penis, gently, licking its way to the shaft. The ebony haired boy would hum, the noise shaking his throat as to vibrate his lovers length. It obviously felt pleasing, seeing as the other realesed a scream of pleasure. Keefe could hardly stand the hot sensation, the way Tams throat took all of him in, warming his length in a way he'd never felt it before. He'd look down at the other, admiring how nice he looked with a huge cock shoved in his mouth, his eyes wide and pleading. Feeling himself be-/cumming/ rather close to his limit, Keefe would pull out of the tanner boys mouth with a loud pop, shuddering as the cold air whipped against him. Keefe would say nothing, simply nodding down to Tam with approval, signaling that he was allowed to take off his pants. Eagerly, Tam would do so, tossing off his pants and boxers to let his painfully large erection spring free. Keefe would sensually grab the member, sliding his hand up and down it slowly, his thumb rubbing across the tip of the head. While he pleasure his lovers cock, Keefe would slip a finger into Tams tight ass, causing the boy to squeak as he moved it slowly. A second finger was soon added. Tam would roll back his head, between the hand on his manhood, and the fingers in his ass, all he could do was moan. The black haired boy would whine a little as Keefe would adjust to sit more upright, taking his hands out of the boy's tight ass and off his hard cock, placing them on his hips. His cock would drip with Tams warm saliva and his own precum. "Ready?" Keefe would ask the boy trembling under his as he spread his supple, tan thighs. "Y-yes~!" He'd moan, gripping the carpet. With no further delay, The blonde empath had pressed into the shade. He gasped. He hadn't been expecting the overwhelmingly amazing tightness that greeted his penis. Wanting more, Keefe would slide in farther, causing Tam to scream in pleasure and pain. When his entire cock was secure, Keefe would wait a moment. "You're really to scream my name?" He'd whisper,

Leaning down into Tams ear. "Please~" tam would beg, wanting nothing more than to feel Keefes thickness slam into him. Chuckling, Keefe would obey, stating off rather slow, picking up speed. Soon enough his hips were slapping against the others, both of them cried out. "KEFFE!! K-KEFEE!!" Tam would scream as his sweet spot was thrashed over an over. His body shook with pleasure, he didn't know what to do with himself. Keefes dick would be assaulted with a feeling of awesomeness as he pounded into his lovers tight ass, sending a moan out of him, hit after hit. "KEEFE!!" Tam would wail, one last time as a white hot pleasure would shoot through him, vision blurring as he squirted his thick, creamy load onto his chest. Keefe would follow not far behind, leaving his juicy honey inside Tam, filling him up. Keefe would once more, admire the other, loving how suvmissive the salty boy looked when covered in cum, lips swollen from sucking cock. The blonde would lean down, giving Tam a sweet kiss before laying down next to him, compleatly exhausted.


End file.
